Who would have thought?
by D.G. Ling
Summary: He was usually an care free and happy boy but right now all he wanted was to whipe that smirk off her lips light or decent Taang


Okay dokey this is my first series of one shots, and Avatar related. So please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar so don't sue, if you do I'm calling my family lawyer!

If there was one thing Aang learned from this was never to be too prideful or vain again. The whole group had decided to stop at Kyoshi Island for a short break from rebuilding and waiting there faithfully was none other the Aang fan club (no not Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors as Azula said). Being the kid that he was, Aang soon was caught up in the attention of the Kyoshi girls. Air bending tricks, running from them, taking pictures, riding the Ungai again you name he did what he could to impress. When they asked to see his new bending skills of all the elements he gladly complied, until a distant voice called out and commented with his earth bending lessons the most. It was true, earth was his opposite element and proved most difficult to master, very painfully may I add. Not stopping to think he just nervously complied that he could accomplish whatever trick they asked. And just at that moment an earth formed trap played out, hanging him upside down trapped in a coffin of stone and little obstacles and trap all preventing his way out. Popping out of the ground through earth bending was none other then young Toph Bei Fong.

"Any earth bending task ehh? Well lets see you get out of this one oh mighty Avatar."

The mocking tone in her voice was clearly

"Consider this another earthbending test" she smirked all knowingly. Everybody else could clearly see the animated boy's ego was building up and fast but they just let it go. Hey after all he deserved some fun but this was just too pathetic for Toph to even bear.

"Beat the course without any other bending and you can have the entire week off of lessons." Toph swore she heard an excited gasp, and a twinkle.

"But fail and you'll be doing double drills!" Was that squirming and crying she heard? As Aang opened his mouth to answer, the large crowd of preteen girls suddenly cried out in excited response.

"So cool, Angie-poo going to elaborately earth bend his way out of this!"

"Wow! I can't wait to see this."

"Show us your new skills Aang!"

"Yeah we love to see them!"

"Go Aangie!"

Pathetic and hilarious Toph thought trying to hold back the enormous fit of laughter treating to make way out of her chest. A good way off from the crowd, Sokka, Katara, and Iroh were bursting into laughter with Zuko barely holding back his own. So now here he was, trapped upside down in a coffin with large pointy rock at each and every angle within 2 feet with nothing preventing his long fall but small ledges.

"YOU CAN DO IT AANGIE-POO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" that's it, Zuko broke out in the laughing and was holding on to his uncle for support or else he would end up like Sokka…rolling around…farther and farther down…but that's a story for another day.

He had no choice; it was either fail get laughed and wailed at or complete to obstacle course and be done with it. Wiping those grins off his friends faces would be good too especially the one who got him into this mess.

"Tick Tock, we don't have all day twinkletoes." laughed out Toph.

So it begins, it may have took about a minute but Aang broke the dark stone coffin into many pieces hanging onto one of the ledges that surrounded him. Just as he steadied himself with his feet on the ledge, surrounding cannons popped out and started shooting at him. Raising up the earth he imitated Toph's mini pyramid shield, the cannons started shooting even faster. Releasing the shield he launched them at the cannons, destroying a good number of them. Above him dagger shaped rocks came at him; he redirected it back at the remaining cannons damaging them in the process. He may have stopped the cannons and the arrows, but not with out a few bruises and a single cut on his left cheek.

"Not bad so far for a warm up, ehh Twinkletoes?" WARM UP! That was supposed to be a warm up, oh and he supposes that a slow and painful death would just be a practice run too. While in his thoughts the ground underneath him shifted and created a ditch about 20 ft deep with a pathway. Call it a hunch but something in him told him to run far away as quickly as he could, and that hunch was correct because right behind stated rolling a giant bolder with spikes!

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" it was honestly quite amusing to watch the boy run for his dear life from a giant pin cushion.

"USE EARTH BENDING YOU FOOL!" shouted Toph good naturally reminding the monk to use the element. With a small tap of her heel her and a flick of the wrist there an identical spiked boulder was formed and rolled from the other direction as well as the earth underneath Aang shook. He fell on his hands and knees, thinking quickly he slammed his palms on the ground and split the double spike balls in half. Relief flooded over him as he stood up …that is until he realized that the split boulders were still rolling! _Not good not good not good at all!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ He screamed in his mind. Looking up he saw his fan club staring there in awe and excitement but that didn't interest him at the moment however that certain smirk on his earth bending master did. How he wanted so badly to wipe it off her face.

"Go Aangie!" cheered on some of his fans. Toph still laughed and shook her head every time they called him that name; at least twinkletoes has more imagination to it. Focusing herself back on her little course she made the split spiked balls, now wheels, pick up the pace a little bit more. With a 360 degree kick into the soil and some arm movements Aang turned the wheels over turning them immobile. The cheers got even louder, and Aang smiled though it quickly turned into a confused line. There was Toph right in front of him, how did she move around so quickly without anyone noticing was beyond him, with that same arrogant smirk on her face. As much as he'd like the beat her at her own game he knew she was much stronger then him when it came to earth bending and fighting against her hardly seemed fair.

"Don't worry it won't be me exactly that your fighting against." Toph replied as though she had read his mind, actually she could feel him shaking when he first saw her on the course. Aang let out the breath he was holding in when he heard that he wouldn't have to battle against Toph. The raven haired girl quickly rolled and flicked her wrists and made a small turn with her ankle, a dirt clone of her popped up right on contact. Aang's first reaction to this was widening his eyes, then dropping his jaw, and finally babbling like an idiot.

"I told you didn't I? You wouldn't be fighting me **exactly**." She said stretching out the word exactly as if she were speaking to a 5 year old. A few more waves of her arms and left leg and 3 more clones popped out.

"Of course fighting one dirt imitation of me would just be too easy, they can't bend too well." _ha so the Blind Bandit wasn't all powerful_, thought Aang arrogantly. Unfortunately he somehow had said that out loud. Toph's eyes narrowed, he swore he saw some demonic spirits surrounding around her at that moment.

"Heh, don't worry I'll make sure they'll be enough of a challenge for you oh mighty one." Her grin grew while Aang gulped. Before the boy could even blink two clones were already behind him and griped his shoulders holding him back. Struggling a bit he tried to free himself from their grips but was proved unsuccessful. _What in the world, I thought these things weren't suppose to be all that strong!_ Suddenly he felt a presence on his right leaning in to his ear.

"Don't doubt my powers twinkletoes." Toph whispered, and for some odd reason he suddenly felt the heat rush up to his cheeks. Then, she was gone leaving only a few puffs off dust behind, leaving him there simply blushing. Though he was soon awakened when a sharp pain streaked through his right elbow, grasping it is pain he kneeled down a bit.

"Ouch…" came out the slight whisper.

"Gee Twinkletoes if you're hurt that easily with just a simple rock imagine the results if I had sharpened it into a dagger" She shook her head in shame

"And here I am as **your** earthbending teacher. I wonder what the guys at earth rumble would say about this." continuing to ramble on as if she was fighting against Momo. In an instant she disappeared in a flash just as a quick stroke of an air whip slashed through the air. Aang's eyes widened, he was sure that he got her that time! Just as quickly and silent as she disappeared the Blind Bandit returned behind him.

"Man you're an idiot" this time there really were daggers and blades, made from the earth, surrounding him.

"And I said no air bending too!" one little, but hard, hit on the head knocked him down and she once again incased him in another coffin. Gasps were heard around as the young female admirers witnessed their 'Aang-poo' go down. Really he shouldn't have fought Toph in front of this much people, really he should have seriously fought her at all. Off in the distance Katara sighed and proceeded to pay Zuko 5 copper pieces.

"Well that's enough for today might as well get some rest before extra training tomorrow." stretching a bit before walking away. Mentally the imprisoned monk sobbed and to make things worse that smirk was still gracing her lips! No matter how much stronger she was he just couldn't help but want to get rid of that smirk. Squirming a bit he slowly cracked his coffin and jumped up in the air. Just as he reached the stratosphere (no not really) Aang dropped like a torpedo arm out ready to make impact with the blind girl right before she swiftly jumped backwards. Quickly the airbender stopped himself from creating a crater in the ground while rotating his legs so he could kick his opponent in the head. However his ankles was blocked off, grabbed, and thrown to the ground along with the rest of his body.

"Told you not to doubt me Twinkle toes" Toph chuckled smiling with arrogance.

Without hesitation Aang grabbed her by the head the pulled it down so he could crush his lips unto hers. It was sudden for sure but still sweet, pure almost. Just lip against lip, no breathing, just brief touches and wildly pounding heartbeats. Everyone relunctantly paid Iroh 3 coppers each. The interaction only lasted a few second however as Toph violently earthbended him off into the air and slammed his head into the ground. The monk barely saw her run off as red as a cranberry juice stain on white sheets with her hand over her mouth, as he brushed some dirt off his bald scalp.

At least he got that smirk off…

------------------------------------------------

man Aang was too much out of character,oh well constructive critisizum appreciated! Now please tell me if I should: continue this, make a bunch of one shots, both, or completely abandon writing...


End file.
